


Unprepared

by Lilly_C



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Canon Typical Themes, Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-24
Updated: 2011-03-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't even begin to comprehend."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unprepared

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Fallen Angels.
> 
> I quite like this pairing :)
> 
> The events of this ficlet take place long before it's revealed who did it.

Duncan dried his eyes on a tatty piece of tissue, inhaling deeply as he prepared to autopsy the youngest victim. “Medical school does not even come close to preparing you for the reality.”

“This is the worst part of the job,” Jackie said, entering the mortuary. “Were you talking to yourself, or someone in particular.”

A light red tint crept across Duncan's cheeks. “Er.. I... I...”

“The boss isn't with me.”

“I was just thinking out loud more than anything.”

Jackie sat on one of the stools. “Wanna talk about it?” she offered.

“I can't even begin to comprehend...” he started.

“What makes someone, especially a parent, kill a child.”

“Yeah.”

Passing him another tissue, Jackie continued. “I've seen my fair share of tragedy over the years but I still have trouble dealing with cases like this one. Ones involving children. It breaks my heart to know that someone out there doesn't want to see a young life flourish and grow.”

Duncan eyed her cautiously for a moment. “Is it why you haven't had kids, Jackie?”

Jackie shook her head. “The timing's never been quite right. It wasn't until after my divorce that I realised how much I wanted kids but the job comes first. The men I've dated since then haven't been good enough.”

Duncan smiled at her. “You have very high standards. What about Robbie?”

“What about him?”

“He'd make a good father and he loves you.”

Jackie smiled and sighed. “I know he loves me but he already has a son. He's admitted to me more than once that he was pretty useless as a father.”

“Maybe the timing wasn't right for him.”

“Are you sure you've never met his ex wife?” Jackie laughed. “You sound like I did when she came back and wanted him to go to Canada with them a couple of years ago.”

Matt's voice echoed in the corridor. “Right where were we?” Duncan blurted out rapidly.

“We'll finish this later,” Jackie promised, pulling the young man into a friendly hug,

Matt pushed the plastic curtains aside as he entered the room. “Now then, isn't this cosy?”

Duncan pulled away from the embrace. “Thanks Jackie.”


End file.
